


fabulous aragog

by pandarth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fabulous, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandarth/pseuds/pandarth
Summary: h-arrrrr-y potter is a fearsome pirate wizard and the only one who can stop him is renowned sailor FABULOUS ARAGOG and his fabulous crew :)this is my first fanfic and it's being mostly improvised so turn off your brain and enjoy :)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story begins! will fabulous aragog catch up to h-arrrrr-y potter?

* * *

* * *

The storm was unrelenting. For three days and nights Fabulous Aragog and his Fabulous Crew had been battling it, ever since they had set sail from the Black Lake, and Fabulous Aragog wasn’t sure how much more the SS Spider could take. To make matters worse, no sign of their quarry. Until...

“Ship on the horizon, cap’n!” squawked Fabulous Fawkes from the phoenix’s nest. “We can’t see her colours through this blasted storm, but it must be them.”

“Aye” agreed Fabulous Aragog. “No one save H-arrrrr-y Potter would be insane enough to brave these waters. What provisions do we have?”

“Only three cannons left, cap’n, and barely enough cannonballs to give us a fair fight” replied Fabulous Fang from below.

Fabulous Aragog growled. “That be a problem” he said. “We’ll have to board them – Fabulous Mrs Norris, prepare the grapplers and ladders, and put everything we have into the sails. We’ll catch the miscreant yet.”

“Aye aye cap’n. You heard ‘im lads, get to work!”

Fabulous Aragog stared at the tiny ship in the distance and wished the storm would let up. On paper, the SS Spider was the faster ship – they should have caught up days ago. This was not the first time he considered the possibility that this storm might not be entirely natural, although what unknown powers could H-arrrrr-y Potter possess to allow him to control the weather like this? Fabulous Aragog, at least, had never heard of this being possible.

If only Fabulous Giant Squid were able to have come with them, but she was off visiting family in the Bermuda Tri-

_**SPLASH** _

The ship rocked with the unexpected impact. “Incoming fire!” screamed Fabulous Fawkes.

“But they aren’t in range!” exclaimed Fabulous Crookshanks. “How could they get us from so far away?”

“H-arrrrr-y Potter must have enchanted his cannonballs,” said Fabulous Aragog disdainfully. “Trust him to pull a dirty trick like that. Everyone hold on, I’ll take evasive action.”

It was moments like these which showed why Fabulous Aragog was considered among the best sailors in Scotland. His eight legs flowed seamlessly together across the wheel to take the SS Spider exactly where he wanted it. Tremors continued to shake the ship as cannonballs impacted all around them, yet Fabulous Aragog made sure not one of them found its mark.

For several hours this battle of the wills continued. Fabulous Aragog had no idea how H-arrrrr-y Potter could have so many cannonballs – must be more wizard trickery. Looking down at his Fabulous Crew, he had never been so proud of them. Tirelessly running back and forth to keep the ship together. He made a mental note to treat everyone to a round of Fabulous Firewhisky when this was over.

And so, slowly but surely, the SS Spider gained ground, or water rather, as the enemy ship ahead grew in size. And then without warning, it stopped. Floating in the water as if it had stood there a thousand years. At the same time, the storm stopped completely. The only evidence that it had ever rained was his drenched crew and the smell of wet powder.

“Fabulous Fawkes,” Fabulous Aragog called up, “fly over from a safe distance, see if ye can’t find out what they’re doing.” Fabulous Fawkes nodded and flew off. “I knew that storm was unnatural,” continued Fabulous Aragog. “Get ready for boarding!”

A mad rush on the deck. Fabulous Mrs Norris had brought up all the ladders and was now distributing them to the rest of the Fabulous Crew along with grapplers, while the rest scrambled to find any pistol with powder untouched by the rain.

“Fabulous Aragog!”

The drawling voice was not one of the Fabulous Crew, and it seemed to be coming from a distance. Fabulous Aragog looked towards the enemy ship but it was empty, not a soul to be seen aboard.

“You did well to keep afloat in my storm, but know that your luck ends here. Prepare yourself.”

At that point Fabulous Fawkes landed back next to Fabulous Aragog. “Ship appears empty, cap’n. I circled a couple of times and I couldn’t even spot anyone below decks.”

“They must be on there somewhere, how else-”

With a loud cracking sound, a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the deck.

“Hello there, Fabulous Aragog,” said the man. “I’ve been waiting for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h-arrrrr-y potter has boarded the ss spider! how will fabulous aragog get himself and his crew through this encounter?

“Hello there, Fabulous Aragog,” said the man. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“H-arrrrr-y Potter, at long last ye show yeself. Now, be done with yer wizard theatrics and come fight me like a proper warrior!”

“Oh Aragog,” taunted H-arrrrr-y Potter, “we both know how that would go, or have you forgotten how you got that wooden leg?”

It was true, Fabulous Aragog had lost one of his legs to H-arrrrr-y Potter, but that was ages ago – he had become a much greater warrior since.

“Besides,” H-arrrrr-y Potter continued, “why would I waste my energy fighting you when I could just sink your ship instead?”

And with that, sounded a terrifyingly loud CRAAAAAAAACK

“Cap’n!” screeched Fabulous Crookshanks, “The hull – it’s breaking apart!”

Fabulous Aragog looked up to curse H-arrrrr-y Potter but he, and his ship, were nowhere to be seen.

“Confound that wretched wizard!” he cried out. “Fabulous Fawkes, ye must fly to the nearest land and get help. Where in the blazes be we, anyway? That wretch could have led us halfway around the globe...”

* * *

As Fabulous Fawkes left the sinking SS Spider behind, Fabulous Aragog’s final question echoed in his head – where were they? He didn’t recognise any of the small islands he was coming across, and they all looked uninhabited.

He had no idea how long he had been flying for, when all of a sudden lights appeared in the distance – a town? He sped up, knowing every second mattered.

It was indeed a town, though not a very large one. Buildings of varying sizes were arranged along a crescent shaped bay, flanked by trees and flowers of every conceivable colour. A single ship lay moored on the right side. “Sailors!” thought Fabulous Fawkes, “They must be able to help!”

Upon approaching the ship, however, he started to get a bad feeling in his feathers. Nevertheless he continued on – after all, the Fabulous Crew were counting on him. He landed on the deck.

“Excuse me!” he squawked, “Be there anyone aboard?”

He regretted his words as soon as they left his beak. That woman there – no, it couldn’t be – she was dead! Fabulous Fawkes started to fly away, but he couldn’t. He looked down – the deck had grown around his feet!

And then she looked at him.

* * *

“Where be Fabulous Fawkes?” complained Fabulous Mrs Norris, “two days almost we have been floating here-”

“Stop complaining,” interrupted Fabulous Fang, “at least ye’ve had food. Some of us are allergic to fish. Besides, Fabulous Fawkes would not abandon us. He must have found trouble.”

“Yes alright, I’m just worried is all – if he has found his own trouble how will we lose ours?”

“If only Fabulous Giant Squid were with us, then we wouldn’t be in this mess” added Fabulous Crookshanks.

“Truly, it be a shame,” said Fabulous Aragog, “but she had urgent business to attend to in the Bermuda Triangle. We cannot hold her responsible in any way for our own misfortune. Nor can we count on her help. We must find our own way forward.”

“But how?” asked Fabulous Mrs Norris, “ironically, none of us be particularly good swimmers...”

Deep down, Fabulous Aragog knew she was right. There seemed to be no way to escape from their fate – and a very wet one at that.

All of a sudden, Fabulous Aragog felt himself being lifted out of water, and he saw the same happen to his Fabulous Crew.

“What the...”

And then he saw them – four huge tentacles, each holding one of his friends. Closely followed by an equally huge, pointed head.

“Fabulous Giant Squid!” exclaimed Fabulous Aragog, “how are ye here? I thought ye had that urgent business in the Bermuda Triangle.”

Fabulous Giant Squid looked confused.

“Cap’n, this is the Bermuda Triangle,” came the booming reply, “why are ye here? Ye must know these waters be extremely perilous.”

“The Bermuda Triangle? It can’t be, we weren’t sailing for long enough to reach it from Scotland!”

“We were chasing H-arrrrr-y Potter,” added Fabulous Fang, “only for him to sink the SS Spider, not two days ago.”

At the name, Fabulous Giant Squid let out a low growl.

“Aye, I cannot say I be surprised. H-arrrrr-y Potter is the bane of many a sailor who braves these waters. But wait, where be Fabulous Fawkes?”

“He left to get help soon after we were sunk,” explained Fabulous Crookshanks, “but we have not seen a feather of him since.”

“That’s worrying indeed... Fabulous Fawkes is not one to abandon his crewmates so easily. Tell ye what, I’ll take ye to the nearest inhabited island, but I’m afraid I can’t help ye more than that for now. My urgent business is not yet concluded, and I must see it through.”

“I understand, and I could not ask any more of you,” said Fabulous Aragog, “even what you have offered is more than I dared hope for.”

And so, Fabulous Aragog and his Fabulous Crew “sailed” away into the night...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fabulous fawkes kidnapped! who has taken the brave bird, and will fabulous aragog succeed in finding him?

Night had fallen. The clouds that had built up during the day, as if on cue, were finally releasing their contents. And a lone figure was running down the path away from Hogw-arrrrr-ts School of Witchcraft and Piracy.

Suddenly, a voice from behind him. “H-arrrrr-y, wait!” the voice called out, “It’s not worth it, you know what Dumbled-arrrrr will say!”

“I don’t care what Dumbled-arrrrr has to say anymore, I’m going off on my own.”

“But it’s so dangerous out there, and we haven’t graduated yet! How will you survive?”

“I’ll survive because I’ll have to.” He paused. “You could come with me, you know. I sure could use the help of the brightest pirate witch of our age.”

“H-arrrrr-y, you know I can’t do that.”

He chuckled. “I know, but I had to ask anyway. Good luck, and I hope our paths will cross again...”

* * *

It was almost lunchtime the next day when Fabulous Aragog and his Fabulous Crew arrived at their destination.

“Land ho!” called out Fabulous Giant Squid, “Behold, the island of Tortuga! Nary a traveller attempts to cross the Triangle without somehow finding their way here. If Fabulous Fawkes is to be found, this be ye best starting point.”

“Fabulous Giant Squid, I cannot thank ye enough,” said Fabulous Aragog, “if not for ye, we surely would have all drowned.”

“Save yer thanks, cap’n, for until Fabulous Fawkes has been found. I wish I could help ye, but me urgent business is unavoidable, and I must return to it with haste.”

“Ye will always have me gratitude, Fabulous Giant Squid. I wish ye the best fortune with yer urgent business.”

The Fabulous Crew disembarked and, bidding Fabulous Giant Squid farewell, watched her swim away. Then Fabulous Crookshanks spoke up.

“Cap’n, it’s all well and good that we’ve reached this island in one piece, but how are we to leave it again? The SS Spider is irretrievably sunk, and we have neither coin nor goods to trade for a new one.”

Fabulous Aragog grumbled at this. “Have faith, Fabulous Crookshanks, that a solution will present itself. For now, let us get acquainted with the locals and see if they have seen our friend.”

* * *

“So, you are the famous Fabulous Fawkes.” She said his name in a mocking tone, as if she couldn’t believe he actually called himself that. “I’ve heard about your so-called Fabulous Crew, I was starting to think people were joking.”

“I assure ye we’re quite real,” he replied, trying to hide his fear, “but how can ye be here? Ye died two years ago!”

“I got better” she shrugged. “Now though, what to do with you? I didn’t intend to do any hostage taking today, but I can hardly argue when one walks onto my ship of their own accord.”

“Fine, take me hostage if ye so want. But I guarantee the Fabulous Crew will come looking for me, and they won’t give in to ye demands.”

She chuckled. “That’s what they all say, until the demands come. Now, enough banter... INCARCEROUS!”

By the time Fabulous Fawkes noticed she was reaching for her wand, ropes had already come flying out of its tip, strangling him as the ship’s deck melted around his feet. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the opening door of a bird cage...

* * *

“Phoenixes? I’m sorry, I haven’t seen a phoenix since I was a child.”

“Are you playing a joke? Phoenixes don’t even exist!”

“I ain’t seen no phoenixes, but t’other day I saw the most magnificent fwooper just over there – electric pink it was, and eating some fruit without a care in the world! I tell ya, I’ve been living on this island for all my life and never have I seen such a specimen! Y’know, when I was little-”

“Thank ye for yer time” said Fabulous Fang, not quite succeeding in hiding his exasperation.

“Don’t give up hope,” encouraged Fabulous Mrs Norris, “we’ll find Fabulous Fawkes yet.”

“It’s been three hours, and not a single person we’ve talked to has seen foot nor feather of him... I fear he may not have even come here, and we now be stuck.”

Fabulous Mrs Norris didn’t know how to respond. She wanted to be positive, but it was hard with their path so uncertain.

“Let’s head back to the pier,” she suggested, “maybe the others had better luck.”

As Fabulous Fang turned to follow her, he thought he caught someone watching them out of the corner of his eye. When he looked again, there was no one there. He must have imagined it.

They walked back to the pier together, passing blooms of flowers with colours so vibrant you almost couldn’t look at them directly. Every few meters, a vendor, selling their wares to passers-by. The air smelled of a thousand different spices all mixed together, yet each one clearly identifiable.

“This place is truly extraordinary,” muttered Fabulous Fang. Fabulous Aragog saw them approaching and walked to meet them.

“No luck,” said Fabulous Mrs Norris, anticipating the question. “We must have talked to half the town, and of those who even believed in phoenixes, none had ever seen one, or at least not for many years. I must tell ye cap’n, I’m not sure Fabulous Fawkes really did find his way here.”

Fabulous Aragog looked worried by this news. “I’m starting to wonder whether ye be right about that... but Fabulous Giant Squid seemed quite certain, and I trust her. Now, where is Fabulous Crookshanks?”

“Now _that_ is a fantastic question, but are you sure you want the answer?” The voice seemed to come from nowhere, but it sent a chill down Fabulous Aragog’s exoskeleton, like he hadn’t felt for over... two years...

“No... not ye, it can’t be!”

“And yet, it is.” The air in front of Fabulous Aragog shimmered, and a woman appeared. “You killed me, Fabulous Aragog, I’m just here to return the favour. Remember? I told you I would have my revenge, and I rather think I shall take it now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back from the dead! who is this mysterious new (old) threat?

_Dodge. Parry. Stab to the chest. Parry again._

Fabulous Aragog was one of the finest swordsacromantulas this side of Loch Ness, if he said so himself, but he had to admit his opponent was no slouch, and he was slowly getting tired. His wooden leg wasn’t helping either – it hadn’t been long since he’d lost a leg to notorious pirate wizard H-arrrrr-y Potter, and he wasn’t quite used to the replacement.

_Duck. Roll. Parry. Overhead stab._

He was sure his opponent would notice. After all, her reputation preceded her. She was supposedly one of the best students to have ever graduated Hogw-arrrrr-ts School of Witchcraft and Piracy, and had spent the years since terrorising the seven seas.

_Block. Block. Parry. Dodge._

She had him on the defensive now. He was struggling to find an opening. She was too good to be distracted, and he had no backup. He was certain he was about to die, when he suddenly noticed it. The pattern in her attacks. So, it seemed that despite her reputation, she still reverted back to her teachings.

_Sideways stab. Parry. Overhead stab._

He started anticipating her movements, their swords moving as smoothly as if the duel were choreographed. Seconds felt like hours, but all of a sudden there it was – his opening. He faked a stab towards his left, and at the last possible moment changed its trajectory to his right, and straight into her heart.

Her sword clattered to the ground, and she crumpled over.

“Tell me”, he asked, “where be H-arrrrr-y Potter? I have unfinished business with him.”

She made a choking sound... was that a laugh?

“Oh, you won’t find him. When the time comes, he’ll find you.” “The time? What time? Answer me!”

“Th-The clock is ticking, Fa-Fabulous Aragog.” She was really struggling to breathe now. “And you... have not seen the l-last of me. B-beware the revenge... of H-arrrrr-mione Granger!”

* * *

“H-arrrrr-mione Granger,” breathed Fabulous Aragog. “What have ye done to Fabulous Fawkes and Fabulous Crookshanks?” he asked out loud.

“Oh, nothing yet.” She smiled. “At least, nothing permanent.”

Fabulous Aragog snarled. “I killed ye once before by myself, H-arrrrr-mione, and this time I have me crew on me side. What makes ye think ye can get away with this?”

“Let’s just say death and reincarnation changes you. Oh, but look! The time is almost upon us, and I have places I need to be. I think I’ll keep your crewmates for now, they’re ever such fun to play with...”

And with that, a blinding light engulfed her and she was gone, as was one of the ships from the harbour. Lightning began streaking in the sky, and it was pouring with rain.

Silence from the Fabulous Crew – what was left, at least.

Fabulous Mrs Norris was the first to speak up. “What do we do, cap’n? We have no ship and only half a crew, and what is this time she was speaking of?”

“I wish I knew, Fabulous Mrs Norris. She spoke of this when I killed her two years ago, and I fear for what is to come.” He shook his head. “However we cannot dwell on this. Our priority is to rescue our crewmates, although we may need help.”

“So I take it you’ll be looking for a ship?” Came a deep, booming voice from behind them. “This may work out quite well,” the voice continued, “as I am in need of a crew.”

Fabulous Aragog turned around to find himself face to face with the largest polar bear he had ever seen.

“Who might ye be, and why be ye so keen to have us aboard yer ship? Forgive me lack of trust, but in this line of work, one can never be too careful.”

“And quite right too. My name is Fabulous Fram, and I barely escaped H-arrrrr-y Potter’s clutches with my life. My crew... weren’t so lucky.”

Fabulous Aragog looked to Fabulous Fang and Fabulous Mrs Norris, then back to the newcomer. “An enemy of H-arrrrr-y’s is a friend of mine,” he decided. “But tell me, what do ye know of H-arrrrr-mione Granger?”

“I knew that she died around two years ago, so you can imagine I was as surprised as you were just now when I started seeing her here over the last few months. I also know that she’s been working with H-arrrrr-y Potter. In fact, I suspect he is the one who gave her life again. If she’s taking your friends anywhere, it’ll be to him.”

“And do ye know where he is?”

Fabulous Fram smiled. “I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

The first thing Fabulous Fawkes noticed when he finally awoke was that the ship he was on had found stormy weather.

The second thing he noticed was that the ship’s deck had freed his feet, although the cage was still very much there.

The third thing he noticed was that the cat in the other cage looked very familiar...

“Fabulous Crookshanks?” He asked cautiously, “Is that you?”

The cat stirred and turned, its eyes widening once they fell upon him.

“Fabulous Fawkes! You’re alive! But where are we? The last thing I remember is looking for you on Tortuga.”

“I’m afraid we’ve been captured, by none other than H-arrrrr-mione Granger. Yes, she’s alive,” he added when he noticed her shocked expression. “I have no idea how it can be possible, but my eyes do not deceive me, it is definitely her.”

“What can we do? Do you think the cap’n will come looking for us?”

“I have no doubt about it. The only thing we can do is stay strong and wait to be rescued. I can’t see any way out of this hold, let alone this cage.”

Fabulous Crookshanks played with her cage’s lock for a minute and sighed. “Then I guess we wait.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new ally? who is fabulous fram, and will he truly help fabulous aragog?

Fabulous Fawkes was losing track of time. After the first few days, the minutes and hours just blended together into an amorphous blob. So when he finally felt the ship stop, he had no idea how long he had been on it. He heard someone, probably one of H-arrrrr-mione’s hired hands, approaching where he and Fabulous Crookshanks were laying but he was too weak to move. He saw the person pick up and stuff Fabulous Crookshanks into a sack, causing her to yelp in pain. Before he could protest, he felt the same thing happened to him.

In the distance, indistinguishable orders from someone else. He felt himself being carried off the ship, presumably onto solid ground. The person holding him walked for a few minutes.

A drawling voice came from close by: “Take them below.”

“Right away sir.”

Stairs now. Fabulous Fawkes hated stairs. Not that he ever needed to use them of course, him having wings and all. But being walked down the stairs while trapped in a sack is not an experience he would recommend in a hurry.

Eventually the person carrying them reached their destination. Fabulous Fawkes and, he presumed, Fabulous Crookshanks, was thrown to the ground very unceremoniously. He heard the clanging of a gate and the click of a lock behind him. From one cell to another, he thought. Marvellous.

“Don’t go anywhere.” The person chuckled to themselves over their joke as they walked away.

Fabulous Fawkes sighed. “Well Fabulous Crookshanks, we’ve really gone from the frying pan into the fire here haven’t we. I don’t know if we can count on the Fabulous Crew for a rescue. We must break out ourselves”

“And how on earth do ye propose we do that? I’ve barely had anything to eat, I don’t even know for how long, and ye’ve been captive for more than that. We have no weapons, no tricks, nothing!”

Fabulous Fawkes winced as he tried to crack a smile. “And that, my dear Fabulous Crookshanks, is where ye are wrong.”

* * *

“So tell me, Fabulous Fram, how is it that ye know the location of H-arrrrr-y Potter’s secret lair?”

The bear turned to Fabulous Aragog and sighed.

“Honestly? By chance. My crew and I, we are- sorry, we were adventurers. Travelling the world, trying to see all that we could. Naturally, the Bermuda Triangle was on our list of places to visit. Once we reached the Triangle, we were slightly disappointed to find that it was just… normal ocean. At least, we couldn’t see or feel anything out of the ordinary. And then… my first mate suggested we look for the Triangle’s centre, said if there’s anything worth seeing it’d be there. Looking back… I suppose he was right.”

“I’m terribly sorry ye had to go through that. Although I will say, it be incredibly fortunate for us.”

Fabulous Fram chuckled. “Thank you, Fabulous Aragog. I suppose it is. I promise, I will do my best to make sure your friends do not meet the same fate as mine. Speaking of those friends, you should check that they’re settled in well. It will be a few days before we reach our destination.”

“Aye, that be a good idea.”

Fabulous Aragog moved away from the helm and down the stairs which led up to it. In the middle of the ship, he could see Fabulous Fang and Fabulous Mrs Norris having a conversation. As he got closer, he caught a snippet coming from Fabulous Mrs Norris:

“…and either one of us could be next! How-”

She stopped abruptly when she saw Fabulous Aragog approaching. “Cap’n, I didn’t see you there. Everything alright?”

“I was just about to ask ye the same thing. How are ye both settling in?”

Fabulous Fang shuffled uncomfortably. “Well, y’see cap’n, the thing is…”

“The thing, cap’n, is this Fram fellow showed up out of nowhere, with awful convenient timing, do ye not think? How do we know we can trust him?”

Fabulous Aragog sighed. “Ye are right, of course. Alas, I can’t say we have any other option right now. He hasn’t given me a reason to distrust him yet, although we should all stay vigilant. For now, at least, it seems our intentions coincide.”

“Oh how I hope Fabulous Giant Squid will be done with her urgent business soon,” added Fabulous Fang. “She would be such a great help to us.”

“Some things cannot be rushed, Fabulous Fang,” consoled Fabulous Aragog. “I am sure she will we be back with us in no time at all. Until then, we must be patient, strong and united.”

“Hard to be united when half of us are missing,” muttered Fabulous Mrs Norris.

Fabulous Aragog’s eyes narrowed.

“That, Fabulous Mrs Norris, is precisely why we need to be united. It would help neither us nor our friends to become even more divided. Wherever they may be, I hope that Fabulous Fawkes and Fabulous Crookshanks are together. Who knows – they may even be able to find their way back to us.”

“With respect, cap’n, does this line of thinking not seem overly optimistic to ye? Of all people, ye know that H-arrrrr-mione Granger is not one to play nicely. She has no reason to… to…”, Fabulous Mrs Norris started to whisper, “to keep them alive.”

Fabulous Aragog sighed.

“Maybe ye are right. Maybe I am an optimist. But is that not better than thinking the worst of every situation? I could not imagine how terrible that could make ye feel.”

“I just think if ye are overly positive ye are setting yeself up for disappointment. Ye can never be disappointed, or underwhelmed, if yer expectations were low to begin with.” Mrs Norris countered.

“Disappointments be a fact of life, Fabulous Mrs Norris. Ye cannot expect to live without encountering them, unwanted though they may be. And besides, while life’s failures may be harder to accept when ye have a positive attitude, life’s victories be sweeter as well.”

Fabulous Mrs Norris chuckled.

“Honestly, cap’n, I wish I could have yer positive outlook on matters, but I cannot see a scenario where this ends well for us. We are but four against who knows how many! If there is a battle to be fought, it is not a battle we can win.”

“Perhaps not. But it is a battle we will fight nonetheless. For us, for our friends, and to rid the world of these menaces once and for all.”

Fabulous Aragog walked towards the bow and looked out at the horizon.

“And we will. H-arrrrr-y Potter, we be coming for ye.”


End file.
